


Wanna Make This a Duet?

by Omg_Chloe_Answer_Me_Whoa



Series: Random Prompts I Like [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, I feel it's one of my stronger peices?, I heard it was and have no evidence to prove otherwise, IDK but I just really liked how it turned out, also I just started writing on this earlier this morning and, also is that their ship name?, expensive play, it was just too cute for me not to write something for it, so I discovered this ship awhile back and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omg_Chloe_Answer_Me_Whoa/pseuds/Omg_Chloe_Answer_Me_Whoa
Summary: Rich gets woken up early one Saturday morning to a very pleasant surprise.(Based off the prompt: "Imagine your OTP, Person A singing one half of a Disney duet in the shower and Person B joining in from outside the bathroom door, resulting in mutual laughing and steamy shower kisses" from @otpprompts on Tumblr; as well as @jermii-wormii on Tumblr for introducing me to this ship.)





	Wanna Make This a Duet?

Rich usually hates to be woken up early, especially on the weekends.

That is, however, unless it was by his girlfriend’s enthusiastic voice bellowing out of their apartments bathroom due to the door being left cracked open. Which, as it just so happens, is the case for this otherwise dreary Saturday morning.

“How do you measure a year in the life?” Christine sings out. She then takes in an audible breath of air before harmonizing along with the music, “How about love?”

Rich can’t help but smile at this.

He never understood the appeal of musicals like she did, but it always made his heart flutter to hear her so happy and enthusiastic. So, as the rest of the song plays, he shakes the lingering remains of sleep for the opportunity to relish Christine’s lovely voice. However, when the song eventually comes to an end, Rich finds he’s not content with just being his girlfriend’s unknowing audience as she begins to sing along with the next song.

“Boy, ya got me helpless!” Christine sings, making sure to drag out the ‘E’ as she did so. “Look into ya eyes and the sky’s the limit!”

Rich then takes the opportunity to slide out of bed, creep his way to the other side of their apartment, and quietly slips into the bathroom. He casually leans against the sink as he waits for his opportunity and, when it finally comes, smiles as he begins to sing.

“Eliza, I don’t have a dollar to my name, an acer of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame. All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for me, a couple of college credits, and my top-notch brain.” 

The additional voice causes Christine to go silent and, for several seconds, the only noise that could be heard throughout the apartment was the music playing from her phone. Slowly, pale fingers curl themselves around the shower-curtain, and Rich’s smile widens as he sees his girlfriend’s curious face poke out from behind it.

“Good morning.” Rich says as Christine’s face tins with a slight blush.

“Morning.” Christine says before quickly adding, “I didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

“It’s all good, I love hearing your voice in the morning.” Rich assures. Christine smiles as her face returns to its normal hue, and Rich gets an idea. He swaggers over to the shower and leans against the wall, inches from Christine’s face, before continuing, “Although, I wouldn’t mind joining you. Maybe we could turn this into a duet, if you know what I’m sayin’?”

Christine’s smile widens at this, and she lets out a soft giggle before leaning forward to give Rich a quick peck on the lips.

“I’d love to, but I have the early shift today.” Christine explains. She then pauses and gives a slightly suggestive eyebrow wiggle before saying, “Although, I’d be more than willing to do a duet with you later tonight. In fact, I just bought a container of whipped cream at the store yesterday, so we- Oh, wait, that reminds me! I also picked up some pancake batter and some chocolate chips, so we should totally make pancakes tonight!”

“Oh, for sure.” Rich says as he nods in agreement. He then pauses before asking, “Actually, I could probably fix some now if you wanna eat before work.”

“That'd be wonderful, thank you.” Christine says. The two then come together for another kiss, this one much deeper and last a few more seconds than the first, and Christine smiles at Rich with love struck eyes once they separate. “You’re really the best, Richie.”

Rich gives a nonchalant shrug as he says, “It’s just what I do, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I officially decided to make things like this a series!
> 
> I have no idea how frequently this series is gonna update, considering it all depends on me getting inspired by prompts, but I hopefully can keep updates coming semi-regularly! Also, this series is gonna include a lot of other fandoms as well as BMC and fics that focused solely on character study rather than a certain ship (though I do love writing fluff), so that's also something to look forward to!
> 
> But yeah, hope y'all enjoyed this! 
> 
> (Also, I know Christine is in the shower, but I didn't think any warnings applied since nothing was really described in detail? Just let me know if there should be a warning, and I'll change it asap.)
> 
> ((And, obviously, I own nothing of the musicals references here))


End file.
